Tiberius Blackthorn
This article uses material from the “Tiberius Blackthorn” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. 'Tiberius "Ty" Nero Blackthorn '''is a Shadowhunter from the Los Angeles Institute. He is the son of Andrew and Eleanor Blackthorn, and the brother of the six Blackthorn siblings. He is also the fiancee of Kit Herondale. Biography Early Life Tiberius was born to Andrew and Eleanor Blackthorn in 1997, the fifth of seven children, having been born a few minutes after his twin sister, Livia. Their mother died when around seven years old, just after his youngest sibling, Tavvy, was born. In November 2007, Ty visited the New York Institute with his family. According to Julian, he and Livvy were eating wax, much to the exasperation of their older sister, Helen. The Dark War Shortly after, the Blackthorns fell victim to one of Sebastian's plots. Sebastian attacked the Institute, Turning those they could into Endarkened to add to his army. Ty and the other children were able to escape to Idris through a Portal opened by the Clave for them, though their father was Turned and their half-brother Mark was captured. Shortly after they arrived, the children were interrogated with the Mortal Sword, which is a very painful process. During the battle during which the Endarkened and Seelie faeries on Sebastian's side attacked Idris, the children were escorted by Brother Zachariah and Helen to the Accords Hall where they hid for the rest of the battle. Eventually, the Wild Hunt was able to get through the defenses and paved the way for the Endarkened to enter the Hall. Among the Endarkened was their father who then approached Ty; Ty was very trusting and did not attempt to move away. He could have hurt him so, in a panic, Jules killed their father. Ty witnessed the act firsthand and angrily hit Julian before Livvy stopped him, telling him that Jules had to do it. After the war, it was decided that Helen would be exiled to Wrangel Island and Mark left to the Hunt. This left the children with no legal guardian, and Mrs. Sedgewick suggested that the children could be sent to the Shadowhunter Academy or to separate Institutes, until Jia Penhallow introduced Arthur Blackthorn, the children's uncle, as their guardian and the new head of the Los Angeles Institute. When Helen bid her goodbyes to Julian, she asked him to pay special attention to Ty. When Arthur introduced himself upon his arrival at the Institute, Ty did not look him in the eye. Livvy explained that Ty did not mean to be rude, however, Arthur has since dismissed Ty as weird and different. The Guardian In 2009, Ty was briefly reunited with his older half-sister Helen in a rare instance the Clave allowed Helen to return to Idris for her wedding to Aline Penhallow. At one point, Ty decided that he wanted to go to the Scholomance and become a Centurion, much to the dismay of his twin sister Livvy, who wanted to be his ''parabatai, and Julian, who feared what the Clave and the cruel Scholomance might do to him. In the summer of 2012, Ty and his siblings visited their great-aunt Marjorie in England. He hid in the barn throughout the visit to avoid having to do chores and train. Shortly after they returned to Los Angeles, a party of faeries arrived and offered to return their brother Mark in exchange for help finding the culprit behind the recent murders. Eager to get his brother back and prove his worth, he and Livvy actively helped in the investigation. Wanting to help out in the field, Ty once hid in the car Emma and Julian took to the home of Johnny Rook; when he noticed movement in the basement, he snuck into Rook's house and attacked the person lurking in the basement, whom they later discovered was Rook's son, Kit. Ty held a knife to Kit's throat until Johnny forced them to leave. Julian became furious at Ty for endangering himself, though Ty didn't understand the reason for Julian's anger. Ty later accompanied his family to rescue Tavvy from the Guardian, who had been their family friend Malcolm Fade all along. When the death of Malcolm resulted in the death of Johnny Rook and thus Kit becoming orphaned, Kit was brought to the Institute where it was proven that he was a Shadowhunter. Ty sat and waited outside Kit's room while the latter came to terms with everything he just experienced and learned. Looking for Annabel Over the next few weeks, Ty sometimes slept outside Kit's room. Ty and Livvy eavesdropped on the meeting of their elders with Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale. The twins later joined Kit and Jace's training session. After the latter's trip to the Shadow Market, Ty gave Kit his first rune, an iratze. Ty caught Kit trying to escape the Institute and managed to convince him to stay by telling him his plan to investigate the Centurions. This led Ty, Livvy, and Kit to track Zara Dearborn. They discovered her and Manuel's plot to take the Institute from Arthur Blackthorn. When they went to alert Arthur, Diana was forced to reveal that Julian was running the Institute the entire time. When the Los Angeles Institute was attacked by Malcolm Fade and his demons, Arthur saved Ty and Livvy by pushing them inside the Institute. This threat to their lives caused the Blackthorns and Kit to relocate to the London Institute. Knowing that Herondales can see ghosts and that there were ghosts at the London Institute, Ty convinced Kit to get his Voyance rune and even drew it for him. Ty, Kit, and Livvy later went to Blackthorn Hall and discovered an aletheia crystal. This led them to look for a warlock who could help them with the crystal at the London Shadow Market. Ty, Kit, and Livvy discovered the true nature of what happened to Annabel Blackthorn with the help of the warlock Shade. Their visit to the London Shadow Market ended terribly as Ty, Kit, and Livvy were forced to fight off angry Downworlders. They were narrowly saved by Magnus Bane, but Livvy was severely injured, leading Ty to become distraught. After they returned to the London Institute, Ty was comforted by Kit. After hearing from Magnus that having a parabatai would have more quickly helped Livia, Ty decided and later told Livia that he wanted to be her parabatai once things had settled down. He also decided that being a Centurion no longer seemed interesting, after having met some disagreeable ones. Ty, Kit, and Livvy were sent to order the ingredients to Cristina and Mark's binding spell at Hypatia Vex's shop. Ty figured out that the raven that Annabel and Malcolm used to send messages was a stone one. Using this knowledge, Ty and Kit went through an unregulated portal in the London Institute to the Cornwall Institute. Ty left a message to Annabel inside the stone raven. Ty, Kit, and Livvy were then sent to pick up ingredients they ordered previously. After their visit, they were attacked by three of the Seven Riders. Diana and Gwyn managed to save them. When the Seven Riders attacked the London Institute, Ty joined the others in fighting them. The odds were not looking good until Annabel Blackthorn arrived. The threat of Annabel and Magnus's power combined caused the Seven Riders to retreat. Annabel revealed she came to the London Institute due to Ty's note. Ty went to the Council meeting, where he reunited with his older sister, Helen Blackthorn and her wife, Aline Penhallow. When Annabel was interrogated with the Mortal Sword, she went mad, killing both Robert Lightwood and Livia Blackthorn. Ty collapsed in shock. Necromancy Ty refused to accept Livvy's death as final. As soon as he woke up, he checked for the photos of the pages of the Black Volume of the Dead on his phone, determined to use a spell in it to bring Livvy back to life. He entrusted Kit with this knowledge, wanting the support of Kit in his endeavor, not realizing that Kit was secretly against the idea. Kit contacted Hypatia Vex for help, but the warlock sent Shade. Shade refused to be involved with the actual ritual, instead supporting and guiding them as they gathered the materials needed. Once Ty had gathered everything, however, Shade revealed that he didn't actually expect Ty to go through with it and dropped the act, telling Ty that he would prevent other warlocks from helping him with the dark magic. Having anticipated this, Ty retrieved the last piece he needed prior to meeting with him: a catalyst or energy source. The night before the battle against the Cohort, Ty performed the ritual by the Lake Lyn. Just before the ritual, Kit tried to stop him, tried to get him to come to terms with Livvy's death, but failed. Ty proceeded with the ritual despite Kit's attempts to stop him but, because the catalyst he'd retrieved was corrupted, the spell only partially succeeded and Livvy was only brought back in the form of a ghost. Livvy despaired at being torn back suddenly into the world of the living and the consequences Ty might someday have to pay. She disappeared for a while, leaving Ty distraught. Ty and Kit were magically tied to a tree by Magnus Bane to keep them from joining the battle. Ty was confused at Kit's anger towards him for the ritual, and Ty felt that Kit's support of him had been false all along; he felt betrayed that Kit lied to him like many others always did. Livvy's ghost then appeared and set them free, telling them to get to Emma and the Blackthorns on the battlefield. Once there, Ty perched himself up a high tree to strike at enemies on the field from above. When Dru activated her Familias rune, however, Ty and the rest of the Blackthorns were drawn to her. Together, they approached the now gigantic Julian and Emma, who had transformed into true Nephilim, and talked them down. After the battle, Ty did not see Kit again; the Blackthorns were only told that Kit was going away to live with Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray. Ty tried to ask Magnus why Kit didn't say goodbye or where he really was. Instead, Magnus confronted him about the spell. He told Ty that Livvy's ghost had become tied to Ty, and though her appearances would be sporadic, Ty continued to see her. Dru overheard their conversation, and Ty took Dru into his confidence, gradually bonding with her over their shared secret. Dru even asked him if he could someday teach her to see Livvy's ghost. The Scholomance Two months after he resurrected Livvy, Ty left Los Angeles to study at the Scholomance – a self-imposed penance for his attempt at necromancy on his twin sister. Once there, Ty adapted well, (surprisingly so, from Livvy's point of view), to his new surroundings, accomplishing all the tasks instructed by the teachers. Nevertheless, he remained withdrawn from the other students and still hadn't made any friends four months after his arrival; instead spending his spare time studying Livvy's new ghostly state and capacities. Later on, he helped Livvy rescue a wounded carpathian lynx cub from the snow, which Ty decided to keep and named Irene. When Livvy left the Scholomance to test her ghostly abilities, Ty fell unconscious from the strain of being too far away from her. While he slept, Magnus visited the Scholomance and spoke to Livvy, giving her a silver chain that would help protect Ty from some of the negative effects of his failed necromantic spell. Blackthorns, Herondales, Carstairs, Lightwoods, & Penhallows Ty moved back to the Los Angeles Institute a few years later, and he was reunited with Kit. The two soon began dating. During this time, Julian and Emma got married, and Aline and Helen adopted four children. Julian and Emma started having kids a few years later in 2014. Jace Herondale, Clary Herondale, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lightwood, and Magnus Bane began to come to LA once a month for two weeks to help train the young warlocks (Lynn, Sebastian & Max). At first, Ty didn't like all of the change, but slowly grew accustomed to it. Although he loves the Herondale and Lightwood children like his own nieces and nephews (and even lets them call him Uncle Ty), the noise of fifty people in one Institute can be a lot for him, and he needs a lot of quiet time during their stays. He helps train his nieces and nephews by giving them classroom lessons that Kieran sometimes sits in on, though most of the time he (Kieran) falls asleep or gets bored. Julian, Diana, Emma, Aline, and Helen agreed that Ty would be the best at classroom lessons given how smart he is. Personality Ty is very smart; Ty would never do anything without reason or without thinking it through. Ty tends to keep to himself, and his inclination to do something may depend on his mood at times. He has his own way of expressing his thoughts; he sees the world and the certain mannerisms of people differently, and while this is known among mundanes as autism, it is not accepted in Shadowhunter society and Ty is seen by some as odd or strange. He is also extremely stubborn. Ty does not easily detect sarcasm and has a hard time understanding idioms or figures of speech unless explained to him. Because he doesn't like not knowing things, but also prefers learning things on his own, he did his research on expressions, though hearing new ones still confuse him. Ty also normally does not like making eye contact—though he would if needed, recognizing that some people like it—overwhelmed by the intensity, as observed by Julian. He doesn't like fussing, especially when directed at him or for something he did, but he appreciates subtle ways of expressing affection. Ty has several coping mechanisms for his anxiety, some established with Julian's help. These include fiddling with toys made by Julian when he was younger that allow for repetitive movements to help him calm down and focus. He also uses headphones, with which he would sometimes listen to music, including but not limited to symphonies or classical music, a known anxiety reducer, to block out noise and to distract him from painful thoughts and feelings. Though usually averse to being randomly touched by others, if stressed—if he seeks it or is comfortable with the touch of someone—the feeling and pressure of being held by them would ground and calm him. Ty is very observant and is able to analyze situations and think of solutions, in a way others typically immediately won't. He wants to be a detective and is an avid fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes and other crime stories in general. Ty likes computers—the way they organize patterns so that he can analyze them—and works on programming computers with Livvy. He also loves animals. Though he likes many species, he particularly likes those with wings, such as butterflies, moths, and is especially fond of bees. Ty takes pride in being able to draw insects realistically. He spends a lot of his time outside to bother animals like lizards and squirrels. When he was young, he even hid animals in his room—such as bees and once a rattle-snake—claiming to be studying them and being their friends, which he often got in trouble for, and was also practically inseparable from the stuffed bee Jules had gotten him. Ty isn't much for fighting, specifically because he has no interest in it, but when the need arises, and when he feels like it, Ty would pick up a weapon. Ty's room is neat and organized. His books were sorted according to color, with his favorite colors near his bed and the ones he didn't like hidden from view in nooks and spaces. Though not arranged in a typical way, Ty knows every book's location by heart. His most loved books, the Sherlock Holmes stories, sit on his bedside table along with a collection of small toys that Julian made him. Physical Appearance Tiberius has dark black hair, long eyelashes, and gray eyes, as opposed to the family's trademark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He is also quite skinny. Though he doesn't have the features of his immediate family, he bears physical resemblances with earlier generations of Blackthorns—slender individuals with delicate features and black hair. Trivia * Ty doesn't like the colors orange and purple. * While Ty doesn't exactly resemble his siblings, he does resemble their Blackthorn ancestors, such as Jesse and Rupert. * His niece, Cordelia, has the same hair that Ty does, which Mark finds extremely confusing. * He enjoys engaging in shenanigans with Mark, Dru, Tavvy, his nieces and nephews, the Herondale children, and the Lightwood children. They're frequently yelled at by Julian and Helen, while Emma just collapses to the ground laughing. But she still punishes her children. * Lily Chen makes him uneasy and scares him. * New York freaks him out because it's too loud. * He, like all of the rest of the LA residents, has problems sleeping in New York because it's really loud.